1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to agricultural equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Agricultural implements, which support a plurality of ground working tools, have frequently a rather lengthy, span which extends transversely to the direction of travel of the towing tractor in order to cultivate or otherwise work a large expanse of soil. For transport or storage the implement must be folded to a narrow configuration. The folding may be done in various ways. Probably the most common, however, is to provide a generally horizontal central section with a wing pivotally connected at each end of the central section and with each wing being foldable by a hydraulic cylinder about 180.degree. from the working position to a position wherein the wing rests on top of the central section. This provides a narrow and low configuration that is simple and stable while also not restricting operator visibility in transport.
A problem arises when the operator desires to use the tractor for another purpose. The implement must be provided with suitable stands for storage that the operator must position by dismounting from the tractor, going to the rear of the folded implement, and pulling the stands down and fixing them in position by quick attachment pins, and then proceeding to the front of the implement and doing likewise with additional stands. Generally four or at least three stands are needed and located on the front and rear of the implement. The tractor can then be utilized to lower the implement preferably to rest on the stands with the tools out of contact with the ground, and then be driven away for use on other equipment.
The above procedure takes undue time and must be reversed when the implement is again placed into use.